


Day Fourteen

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, making the next malfoy heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Hermione brushed her lips against Draco's ear, and then whispered to him. ‘Put a baby in me, Draco.’Basically a PWP breeding kink one shot - enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 563
Collections: Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)





	Day Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Gods bless the Dramione fanfic server for giving us these prompts <3

HERMIONE MADE HER way into the kitchen, a small smile on her face. It was Saturday morning, her favourite time of the week, and she knew exactly where Draco would be.

Every Saturday morning since they’d married three years ago, Draco would sit at the kitchen table, a pot of tea next to him, and the latest potioneer journal in his hands. Sure enough, she found him there now, sipping on his tea. His white shirt had the top two buttons undone and was rolled to his elbows, a pair of wire-framed reading glasses perched on his nose, a small frown in between his eyes as he focused on the article he was reading.

‘Draco,’ Hermione said as she approached. He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised, and waited for her to continue, his mind clearly still in the journal. She sat in the chair next to him, watching him carefully. ‘It’s day fourteen.’

‘Day fourteen?’ he replied in a puzzled voice, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile at how absent-minded Draco could be. She stood up, pushing his potion journal to the table and climbing up onto his lap. He gave her an indulgent smile as she pulled off his glasses and kissed him, letting her tongue slide across his lips and then into his mouth. Draco’s hands gripped her hips, and he groaned as she ground herself against his dick.

‘Hermione…’ he breathed. ‘What - ’

She brushed her lips against his ear, and then whispered to him. ‘Put a baby in me, Draco.’

‘Oh.’ Draco uttered the single word in understanding, and his smile widened and turned wicked. ‘Day _fourteen_.’

And with one smooth move he had bundled her in his arms, stood from the chair, and Disapparated them both to the bedroom.

IF DRACO HAD had his way, they would have tried for a baby as soon as they were married. Hermione had wanted to focus on her career first, get herself established in the Ministry, and enjoy the first few years of their marriage without the added responsibility of a child. Draco had been happy enough to follow her lead; there was no rush, after all.

But it was always on his mind. Even with the contraceptive charm in place, when he came in her he fought the urge to hold her in place around his cock, to give his come little chance to escape from her.

Now that they were trying for real, Draco was happy to fill Hermione completely, to fuck her again and again until his seed took hold and his baby began to grow in her belly.

They landed in their room, still tangled in each other, and Draco lifted her easily and threw her down on the bed. He quickly stripped his own clothes off, Hermione leaning back on the mattress and watching him. She made no move to remove any of her own clothes, knowing full well that Draco liked to do that himself.

He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled on his hands and knees over to her, a predatory look in his silver eyes.

‘I’m going to make you come for me, then I’m going to fuck you until there’s a baby growing inside you,’ he promised, kissing her belly lightly over her clothes. ‘You’re going to look so beautiful when your belly gets big.’

He started to undo the buttons on her shirt, pushing the material aside and kissing her stomach again, this time on her skin. Hermione sighed and her hands found their way into his hair, stroking his head the way he loved. He paused a moment against her warm skin and then kissed up along her ribs, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before pulling that and her shirt off completely.

He made quick work of pulling off her jeans and knickers, his fingers trailing her entrance and sliding into her, teasing her with his fingers before swirling around her clit and kissing her neck and her breasts until she clenched around him and came with a cry of his name.

She reached down to grab his cock in her hand, thrusting a few times until he was breathing heavily against her, all thoughts gone from his mind except the urge to sink himself deep inside of her.

‘I want you to take me now,’ Hermione whispered, her lips brushing his ear. ‘Come inside me, give me your heir. Let me carry the Malfoy heir for you, Draco.’

Draco groaned helplessly. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. He had been in thrall to her wicked words ever since admitting that nothing got him hornier than the thought of getting her pregnant, of seeing her body blossom as she carried his child.

She shuffled under him and clasped her legs around his hips, opening herself to him and guiding his dick towards her.

‘Fuck me, Draco,’ she pleaded, and he sank into her with one long thrust.

Hermione moaned and arched her back underneath him, pushing her breasts against him, her hands once again curling in his hair.

‘Gods, Hermione,’ he said in a strangled voice. ‘You feel so perfect. So fucking perfect.’

His hands grasped her waist, holding her in place as he fucked her, harder and harder as she panted and tightened around him. He knew full well he wasn’t going to last much longer, and when Hermione scratched her nails down his back he was done.

‘Fuck,’ he groaned as he buried himself into her cunt and held her in place, breathing heavily as his come poured into her. ‘You feel that, sweetheart? Feel my come filling you up.’

He collapsed against her and nuzzled against her neck, keeping himself locked in her. ‘I’m going to stay inside you, not letting any of this escape. I want to keep you filled with my come until you’re filled with my baby instead.’

‘I love you, Draco,’ Hermione whispered, cradling his head against her breasts. ‘You’re going to be such a great dad.’

Draco kissed her skin, feeling himself soften inside her but not wanting to move away. Sometimes the ache for getting a child onto her felt physical, almost painful.

‘As much as I love the trying,’ Draco murmured as she carried on stroking his hair. ‘I can’t wait until it really happens.’

Hermione’s hand on his head stilled, and he lifted his head from her body to look at her. There was a spark of something he couldn’t quite place in her eyes.

‘About that…’ she began evasively, her fingers tracing distracted patterns on the back of his neck. ‘I may have lied when I said it was day fourteen.’

Draco’s breath hitched in his throat. ‘Granger?’ he asked quietly.

She looked down at him, her eyes finally meeting his. She smiled slowly, almost shyly.

‘It actually more like weeks… eight weeks, give or take.’

For a moment they were silent, Draco not trusting himself to speak straight away.

‘We made a baby?’ he asked in little more than a hopeful whisper, his hand dropping to lightly rest on her stomach.

Hermione’s smile was blinding. She traced his cheekbones with her fingertips, trailing them against his lips.

‘We made a baby, Draco.’


End file.
